1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to portable electronic devices, and more particularly relate to a portable electronic device comprising a first housing and a second housing that are connected to each other via a connecting section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of portable electronic devices developed in recent years have a first housing, a second housing, and a section connecting the first housing and the second housing to each other. In such devices, the first housing and the second housing can be rotated relative to each other between an open position and a closed position.
When the first housing and the second housing are fully rotated relative to each other, a force is generated at the connecting section. If the force is high, one or more of the housings may break. Therefore, there is a need for portable electronic devices in which the housings cannot be easily broken due to the force generated by the rotation of the first housing and/or the second housing.